terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ID предметов
Каждый предмет, моб, бафф и дебафф в игре имеет свой уникальный номер — ID. Чаще всего, его используют с серверными консольными командами /give(для предметов), /sm(спавн мобов), /sb(спавн боссов), /buff(для бафов) и /gbuff(для дебафов) Для более быстрого и удобного поиска используйте Ctrl+F или F3 (поиск по странице) ID предметов |} 1.0.0 |} 1.0.2 |} 1.0.3 |} 1.0.4 |} 1.0.5 |} 1.0.6 |} 1.0.6.1 |} 1.1 |} 1.1.1 |} 1.1.2 |} 1.2 |} 811.Костяной рабочий стол 812.Кактусовый рабочий стол 813.Мясной рабочий стол 814.Грибной рабочий стол 815.Слизневый рабочий стол 816.Кактусовая дверь 817.Мясная дверь 818.Грибная дверь 819.Дверь из живого дерева 820.Костяная дверь 821.Пламенные крылья 822.Ледяные крылья 823.Призрачные крылья 824.Солнечный блок 825 Дисковая Стена 826 Небесный Стул 827 Костяной Стол 828 Стол из Плоти 829 Стол Живого Дерева 830 Небесный Стол 831 Сундук Живого Дерева 832 Жезл Живого Дерева 833 Фиолетовый Блок Льда 834 Розовый Блок Льда 835 Красный Блок Льда 836 Каменный Блок Кримзона 837 Небесная Дверь 838 Небесный Сундук 839 Стимпанк Шапка 840 Стимпанк Куртка 841 Стимпанк Штаны 842 Шапка Пчелы 843 Куртка Пчелы 844 Штаны Пчелы 845 Знамя Мира 846 Знамя Солнца 847 Знамя Гравитации 848 Маска Фараона 849 Актуатор 850 Голубой Ключ 851 Зелёный Ключ 852 Голубая Нажимная Плита 853 Жёлтая Нажимная Плита 854 Дисконтная Карточка 855 Счастливая Монета 856 Единорог На Палочке 857 Песчанная Буря в Бутыле 858 Метель в Бутылке 859 Пляжный Мяч 860 Амулет Мифов 861 Лунная Ракушка 862 Звездная Завеса 863 Ботинки Хождения по Воде 864 Диадема 865 Платье принцессы 866 Роба Фараона 867 Зелёная Кепка 868 Гриная Кепка 869 Тем-о-шентерн 870 Маска Мумии 871 Верхнее одеяние мумии 872 Штаны мумии 873 Шляпа ковбоя 874 Жилет ковбоя 875 Штаны ковбоя 876 Шляпа пирата 877 Пиратская рубашка 878 Пиратские штаны 879 Шлем Викинга 880 Кримтановая руда 881 кактусовый меч 882 Кактусовая кирка 883 Ледяной кирпич 884 Стена из ледяного кирпича 885 Пластырь 886 Полироль 887 Безоар 888 Повязка на глаза 889 Быстрые часы 890 Мегафон 891 Назар 892 Витамины 893 Складная карта 894 Кактусовый шлем 895 Кактусовый нагрудник 896 Кактусовые леггинсы 897 Силовая перчатка 898 Молниеносные ботинки 899 Солнечный камень 900 Лунный камень 901 Крепление брони 902 Обработанный пластырь 903 План 904 Антисглазная мантра 905 Денежная пушка 906 Амулет лавы 907 Обсидиановые ботинки хождения по воде 908 Ботинки хождения по лаве 909 Фонтан чистой воды 910 Фонтан воды пустыни 911 Теневая древесина 912 Дверь из теневой древесины 913 Платформа из теневой древесины 914 Сундук из теневой древесины 915 Стул из теневой древесины 916 Верстак из теневой древесины 917 Стол из теневой древесины 918 Комод из теневой древесины 919 Пианино из теневой древесины 920 Кровать из теневой древесины 921 Меч из теневой древесины 922 Молот из теневой древесины 923 Лук из теневой древесины 924 Шлем из теневой древесины 925 Нагрудник из теневой древесины 926 Поножи из теневой древесины 927 Стена из теневой древесины 928 Пушка 929 Пушечное ядро 930 Сигнальный пистолет 931 Сигнальная ракета 932 Костяной жезл 933 Жезл листвы 934 Летающий ковёр 935 Эмблема мстителя 936 Механическая перчатка 937 Мина 938 Щит Паладина 939 Паутиновый ткач 940 Фонтан воды джунглей 941 Фонтан ледяной воды 942 Фонтан порченой воды 943 Фонтан кримзоновой воды 944 Фонтан святой воды 945 Фонтан кровавой воды 946 Зонт 947 Хлорофитовая руда 948 Стимпанк крылья 949 Снежок 950 Коньки 951 Снежковая турель 952 Сундук опутаный паутиной 953 Звериные когти 954 Древний железный шлем 955 Древний золотой шлем 956 Древний теневой шлем 957 Древняя теневая нагрудник 958 Древние теневые поножи 959 Древний некро шлем 960 Древний кобальтовый шлем 961 Древний кобальтовый нагрудник 962 Древние кобальтовые поножи 963 Чёрный пояс 964 Обрез 965 Верёвка 966 Костёр 967 Зефир 968 Зефир на палочке 969 Приготовленый зефир 970 Красный фейерверк 971 Зелёный фейерверк 972 Синий фейерверк 973 Жёлтый фейерверк 974 Ледяной факел 975 Shoe Spikes 976 Tiger Climbing Gear 977 Таби 978 Pink Eskimo Hood 979 Pink Eskimo Coat 980 Pink Eskimo Pants 981 Pink Thread 982 Mana Regeneration Band 983 Sandstorm in a Balloon 984 Master Ninja Gear 985 Клубок верёвок 986 Blowgun 987 Blizzard in a Bottle 988 Frostburn Arrow 989 Enchanted Sword 990 Pickaxe Axe 991 Cobalt Waraxe 992 Mythril Waraxe 993 Adamantite Waraxe 994 Eater's Bone 995 Blend-O-Matic 996 Meat Grinder 997 Extractinator 998 Solidifier 999 Янтарь 1000 Confetti Gun 1001 Chlorophyte Mask 1002 Chlorophyte Helmet 1003 Chlorophyte Headgear 1004 Chlorophyte Plate Mail 1005 Chlorophyte Greaves 1006 Chlorophyte Bar 1007 Red Dye 1008 Orange Dye 1009 Yellow Dye 1010 Lime Dye 1011 Green Dye 1012 Teal Dye 1013 Cyan Dye 1014 Sky Blue Dye 1015 Blue Dye 1016 Purple Dye 1017 Violet Dye 1018 Pink Dye 1019 Red and Black Dye 1020 Orange and Black Dye 1021 Yellow and Black Dye 1022 Lime and Black Dye 1023 Green and Black Dye 1024 Teal and Black Dye 1025 Cyan and Black Dye 1026 Sky Blue and Black Dye 1027 Blue and Black Dye 1028 Purple and Black Dye 1029 Violet and Black Dye 1030 Pink and Black Dye 1031 Flame Dye 1032 Flame and Black Dye 1033 Green Flame Dye 1034 Green Flame and Black Dye 1035 Blue Flame Dye 1036 Blue Flame and BlackDye 1037 Silver Dye 1038 Bright Red Dye 1039 Bright Orange Dye 1040 Bright Yellow Dye 1041 Bright Lime Dye 1042 Bright Green Dye 1043 Bright Teal Dye 1044 Bright Cyan Dye 1045 Bright Sky Blue Dye 1046 Bright Blue Dye 1047 Bright Purple Dye 1048 Bright Violet Dye 1049 Bright Pink Dye 1050 Black Dye 1051 Red and Silver Dye 1052 Orange and Silver Dye 1053 Yellow and Silver Dye 1054 Lime and Silver Dye 1055 Green and Silver Dye 1056 Teal and Silver Dye 1057 Cyan and Silver Dye 1058 Sky Blue and Silver Dye 1059 Blue and Silver Dye 1060 Purple and Silver Dye 1061 Violet and Silver Dye 1062 Pink and Silver Dye 1063 Intense Flame Dye 1064 Intense Green Flame Dye 1065 Intense Blue Flame Dye 1066 Rainbow Dye 1067 Intense Rainbow Dye 1068 Yellow Gradient Dye 1069 Cyan Gradient Dye 1070 Violet Gradient Dye 1071 Paintbrush 1072 Paint Roller 1073 Red Paint 1074 Orange Paint 1075 Yellow Paint 1076 Lime Paint 1077 Green Paint 1078 Teal Paint 1079 Cyan Paint 1080 Sky Blue Paint 1081 Blue Paint 1082 Purple Paint 1083 Violet Paint 1084 Pink Paint 1085 Deep Red Paint 1086 Deep Orange Paint 1087 Deep Yellow Paint 1088 Deep Lime Paint 1089 Deep Green Paint 1090 Deep Teal Paint 1091 Deep Cyan Paint 1092 Deep Sky Blue Paint 1093 Deep Blue Paint 1094 Deep Purple Paint 1095 Deep Violet Paint 1096 Deep Pink Paint 1097 Black Paint 1098 White Paint 1099 Gray Paint 1100 Paint Scraper 1101 Lihzahrd Brick 1102 Lihzahrd Brick Wall 1103 Slush Block 1104 Palladium Ore 1105 Orichalcum Ore 1106 Titanium Ore 1107 Teal Mushroom 1108 Green Mushroom 1109 Sky Blue Flower 1110 Yellow Marigold 1111 Blue Berries 1112 Lime Kelp 1113 Pink Prickly Pear 1114 Orange Bloodroot 1115 Red Husk 1116 Cyan Husk 1117 Violet Husk 1118 Purple Mucos 1119 Black Ink 1120 Dye Vat 1121 Bee Gun 1122 Possessed Hatchet 1123 Bee Keeper 1124 Hive 1125 Honey Block 1126 Hive Wall 1127 Crispy Honey Block 1128 Honey Bucket 1129 Hive Wand 1130 Beenade 1131 Gravity Globe 1132 Honey Comb 1133 Abeemination 1134 Bottled Honey 1135 Rain Hat 1136 Rain Coat 1137 Lihzahrd Door 1138 Dungeon Door 1139 Lead Door 1140 Iron Door 1141 Temple Key 1142 Lihzahrd Chest 1143 Lihzahrd Chair 1144 Lihzahrd Table 1145 Lihzahrd Work Bench 1146 Super Dart Trap 1147 Flame Trap 1148 Spiky Ball Trap 1149 Spear Trap 1150 Wooden Spike 1151 Lihzahrd Pressure Plate 1152 Lihzahrd Statue 1153 Lihzahrd Watcher Statue 1154 Lihzahrd Guardian Statue 1155 Wasp Gun 1156 Piranha Gun 1157 Pygmy Staff 1158 Pygmy Necklace 1159 Tiki Mask 1160 Tiki Shirt 1161 Tiki Pants 1162 Leaf Wings 1163 Blizzard in a Balloon 1164 Bundle of Balloons 1165 Bat Wings 1166 Bone Sword 1167 Hercules Beetle 1168 Smoke Bomb 1169 Bone Key 1170 Nectar 1171 Tiki Totem 1172 Lizard Egg 1173 Grave Marker 1174 Cross Grave Marker 1175 Headstone 1176 Gravestone 1177 Obelisk 1178 Leaf Blower 1179 Chlorophyte Bullet 1180 Parrot Cracker 1181 Strange Glowing Mushroom 1182 Seedling 1183 Wisp in a Bottle 1184 Palladium Bar 1185 Palladium Sword 1186 Palladium Pike 1187 Palladium Repeater 1188 Palladium Pickaxe 1189 Palladium Drill 1190 Palladium Chainsaw 1191 Orichalcum Bar 1192 Orichalcum Sword 1193 Orichalcum Halberd 1194 Orichalcum Repeater 1195 Orichalcum Pickaxe 1196 Orichalcum Drill 1197 Orichalcum Chainsaw 1198 Titanium Bar 1199 Titanium Sword 1200 Titanium Trident 1201 Titanium Repeater 1202 Titanium Pickaxe 1203 Titanium Drill 1204 Titanium Chainsaw 1205 Palladium Mask 1206 Palladium Helmet 1207 Palladium Headgear 1208 Palladium Breastplate 1209 Palladium Leggings 1210 Orichalcum Mask 1211 Orichalcum Helmet 1212 Orichalcum Headgear 1213 Orichalcum Breastplate 1214 Orichalcum Leggings 1215 Titanium Mask 1216 Titanium Helmet 1217 Titanium Headgear 1218 Titanium Breastplate 1219 Titanium Leggings 1220 Orichalcum Anvil 1221 Titanium Forge 1222 Palladium Waraxe 1223 Orichalcum Waraxe 1224 Titanium Waraxe 1225 Hallowed Bar 1226 Chlorophyte Claymore 1227 Chlorophyte Saber 1228 Chlorophyte Partisan 1229 Chlorophyte Shotbow 1230 Chlorophyte Pickaxe 1231 Chlorophyte Drill 1232 Chlorophyte Chainsaw 1233 Chlorophyte Greataxe 1234 Chlorophyte Warhammer 1235 Chlorophyte Arrow 1236 Amethyst Hook 1237 Topaz Hook 1238 Sapphire Hook 1239 Emerald Hook 1240 Ruby Hook 1241 Diamond Hook 1242 Amber Mosquito 1243 Umbrella Hat 1244 Nimbus Rod 1245 Orange Torch 1246 Crimsand Block 1247 Bee Cloak 1248 Eye of the Golem 1249 Honey Balloon 1250 Blue Horseshoe Balloon 1251 White Horseshoe Balloon 1252 Yellow Horseshoe Balloon 1253 Frozen Turtle Shell 1254 Sniper Rifle 1255 Venus Magnum 1256 Crimson Rod 1257 Crimtane Bar 1258 Stynger 1259 Flower Pow 1260 Rainbow Gun 1261 Stynger Bolt 1262 Chlorophyte Jackhammer 1263 Teleporter 1264 Flower of Frost 1265 Uzi 1266 Magnet Sphere 1267 Purple Stained Glass 1268 Yellow Stained Glass 1269 Blue Stained Glass 1270 Green Stained Glass 1271 Red Stained Glass 1272 Multicolored Stained Glass 1273 Skeletron Hand 1274 Skull 1275 Balla Hat 1276 Gangsta Hat 1277 Sailor Hat 1278 Eye Patch 1279 Sailor Shirt 1280 Sailor Pants 1281 Skeletron Mask 1282 Amethyst Robe 1283 Topaz Robe 1284 Sapphire Robe 1285 Emerald Robe 1286 Ruby Robe 1287 Diamond Robe 1288 White Tuxedo Shirt 1289 White Tuxedo Pants 1290 Panic Necklace 1291 Life Fruit 1292 Lihzahrd Altar 1293 Lihzahrd Power Cell 1294 Picksaw 1295 Heat Ray 1296 Staff of Earth 1297 Golem Fist 1298 Water Chest 1299 Binoculars 1300 Rifle Scope 1301 Destroyer Emblem 1302 High Velocity Bullet 1303 Jellyfish Necklace 1304 Zombie Arm 1305 The Axe 1306 Ice Sickle 1307 Clothier Voodoo Doll 1308 Poison Staff 1309 Slime Staff 1310 Poison Dart 1311 Eye Spring 1312 Toy Sled 1313 Book of Skulls 1314 KO Cannon 1315 Pirate Map 1316 Turtle Helmet 1317 Turtle Scale Mail 1318 Turtle Leggings 1319 Snowball Cannon 1320 Bone Pickaxe 1321 Magic Quiver 1322 Magma Stone 1323 Obsidian Rose 1324 Bananarang 1325 Chain Knife 1326 Rod of Discord 1327 Death Sickle 1328 Turtle Shell 1329 Tissue Sample 1330 Vertebrae 1331 Bloody Spine 1332 Ichor 1333 Ichor Torch 1334 Ichor Arrow 1335 Ichor Bullet 1336 Golden Shower 1337 Bunny Cannon 1338 Explosive Bunny 1339 Vial of Venom 1340 Flask of Venom 1341 Venom Arrow 1342 Venom Bullet 1343 Fire Gauntlet 1344 Cog 1345 Confetti 1346 Nanites 1347 Explosive Powder 1348 Gold Dust 1349 Party Bullet 1350 Nano Bullet 1351 Exploding Bullet 1352 Golden Bullet 1353 Flask of Cursed Flames 1354 Flask of Fire 1355 Flask of Gold 1356 Flask of Ichor 1357 Flask of Nanites 1358 Flask of Party 1359 Flask of Poison 1360 Eye of Cthulhu Trophy 1361 Eater of Worlds Trophy 1362 Brain of Cthulhu Trophy 1363 Skeletron Trophy 1364 Queen Bee Trophy 1365 Wall of Flesh Trophy 1366 Destroyer Trophy 1367 Skeletron Prime Trophy 1368 Retinazer Trophy 1369 Spazmatism Trophy 1370 Plantera Trophy 1371 Golem Trophy 1372 Blood Moon Rising 1373 The Hanged Man 1374 Glory of the Fire 1375 Bone Warp 1376 Wall Skeleton 1377 Hanging Skeleton 1378 Blue Slab Wall 1379 Blue Tiled Wall 1380 Pink Slab Wall 1381 Pink Tiled Wall 1382 Green Slab Wall 1383 Green Tiled Wall 1384 Blue Brick Platform 1385 Pink Brick Platform 1386 Green Brick Platform 1387 Metal Shelf 1388 Brass Shelf 1389 Wood Shelf 1390 Brass Lantern 1391 Caged Lantern 1392 Carriage Lantern 1393 Alchemy Lantern 1394 Diablost Lamp 1395 Oil Rag Sconse 1396 Blue Dungeon Chair 1397 Blue Dungeon Table 1398 Blue Dungeon Work Bench 1399 Green Dungeon Chair 1400 Green Dungeon Table 1401 Green Dungeon Work Bench 1402 Pink Dungeon Chair 1403 Pink Dungeon Table 1404 Pink Dungeon Work Bench 1405 Blue Dungeon Candle 1406 Green Dungeon Candle 1407 Pink Dungeon Candle 1408 Blue Dungeon Vase 1409 Green Dungeon Vase 1410 Pink Dungeon Vase 1411 Blue Dungeon Door 1412 Green Dungeon Door 1413 Pink Dungeon Door 1414 Blue Dungeon Bookcase 1415 Green Dungeon Bookcase 1416 Pink Dungeon Bookcase 1417 Catacomb 1418 Dungeon Shelf 1419 Skellington J Skellingsworth 1420 The Cursed Man 1421 The Eye Sees the End 1422 Something Evil is Watching You 1423 The Twins Have Awoken 1424 The Screamer 1425 Goblins Playing Poker 1426 Dryadisque 1427 Sunflowers 1428 Terrarian Gothic 1429 Beanie 1430 Imbuing Station 1431 Star in a Bottle 1432 Empty Bullet 1433 Impact 1434 Powered by Birds 1435 The Destroyer 1436 The Persistency of Eyes 1437 Unicorn Crossing the Hallows 1438 Great Wave 1439 Starry Night 1440 Guide Picasso 1441 The Guardian's Gaze 1442 Father of Someone 1443 Nurse Lisa 1444 Shadowbeam Staf f 1445 Inferno Fork 1446 Spectre Staff 1447 Wooden Fence 1448 Metal Fence 1449 Bubble Machine 1450 Bubble Wand 1451 Marching Bones Banner 1452 Necromantic Sign 1453 Rusted Company Standard 1454 Ragged Brotherhood Sigil 1455 Molten Legion Flag 1456 Diabolic Sigil 1457 Obsidian Platform 1458 Obsidian Door 1459 Obsidian Chair 1460 Obsidian Table 1461 Obsidian Work Bench 1462 Obsidian Vase 1463 Obsidian Bookcase 1464 Hellbound Banner 1465 Hell Hammer Banner 1466 Helltower Banner 1467 Lost Hopes of Man Banner 1468 Obsidian Watcher Banner 1469 Lava Erupts Banner 1470 Blue Dungeon Bed 1471 Green Dungeon Bed 1472 Red Dungeon Bed 1473 Obsidian Bed 1474 Waldo 1475 Darkness 1476 Dark Soul Reaper 1477 Land 1478 Trapped Ghost 1479 Demon's Eye 1480 Finding Gold 1481 First Encounte r 1482 Good Morning 1483 Underground Reward 1484 Through the Window 1485 Place Above the Clouds 1486 Do Not Step on the Grass 1487 Cold Waters in the White Lan 1488 Lightless Chasms 1489 The Land of Deceiving Looks 1490 Daylight 1491 Secret of the Sands 1492 Deadland Comes Alive 1493 Evil Presence 1494 Sky Guardian 1495 American Explosive 1496 Discover 1497 Hand Earth 1498 Old Miner 1499 Skelehead 1500 Facing the Cerebral Mastermind 1501 Lake of Fire 1502 Trio Super Heroes 1503 Spectre Hood 1504 Spectre Robe 1505 Spectre Pants 1506 Spectre Pickaxe 1507 Spectre Hamaxe 1508 Ectoplasm 1509 Gothic Chair 1510 Gothic Table 1511 Gothic Work Bench 1512 Gothic Bookcase 1513 Paladin's Hammer 1514 SWAT Helmet 1515 Bee Wings 1516 Giant Harpy Feather 1517 Bone Feather 1518 Fire Feather 1519 Ice Feather 1520 Broken Bat Wing 1521 Tattered Bee Wing 1522 Large Amethyst 1523 Large Topaz 1524 Large Sapphire 1525 Large Emerald 1526 Large Ruby 1527 Large Diamond 1528 Jungle Chest 1529 Corruption Chest 1530 Crimson Chest 1531 Hallowed Chest 1532 Frozen Chest 1533 Jungle Key 1534 Corruption Key 1535 Crimson Key 1536 Hallowed Key 1537 Frozen Key 1538 Imp Face 1539 Ominous Presence 1540 Shining Moon 1541 Living Gore 1542 Flowing Magma 1543 Spectre Paintbrush 1544 Spectre Paint Roller 1545 Spectre Paint Scraper 1546 Shroomite Headgear 1547 Shroomite Mask 1548 Shroomite Helmet 1549 Shroomite Breastplate 1550 Shroomite Leggings 1551 Autohammer 1552 Shroomite Bar 1553 S.D.M.G. 1554 Cenx's Tiara 1555 Cenx's Breastplate 1556 Cenx's Leggings 1557 Crowno's Mask 1558 Crowno's Breastplate 1559 Crowno's Leggings 1560 Will's Helmet 1561 Will's Breastplate 1562 Will's Leggings 1563 Jim's Helmet 1564 Jim's Breastplate 1565 Jim's Leggings 1566 Aaron's Helmet 1567 Aaron's Breastplate 1568 Aaron's Leggings 1569 Vampire Knives 1570 Broken Hero Sword 1571 Scourge of the Corruptor 1572 Staff of the Frost Hydra 1573 The Creation of the Guide 1574 The Merchant 1575 Crowno Devours His Lunch 1576 Rare Enchantment 1577 Glorious Night 1578 Sweetheart Necklace 1579 Flurry Boots 1580 D-Town's Helmet 1581 D-Town's Breastplate 1582 D-Town's Leggings 1583 D-Town's Wings 1584 Will's Wings 1585 Crowno's Wings 1586 Cenx's Wings 1587 Cenx's Dress 1588 Cenx's Dress Pants 1589 Palladium Column 1590 Palladium Column Wall 1591 Bubblegum Block 1592 Bubblegum Block Wall 1593 Titanstone Block 1594 Titanstone Block Wall 1595 Magic Cuffs 1596 Music Box (Snow) 1597 Music Box (Space) 1598 Music Box (Crimson) 1599 Music Box (Boss 4) 1600 Music Box (Alt Overworld Day) 1601 Music Box (Rain) 1602 Music Box (Ice) 1603 Music Box (Desert) 1604 Music Box (Ocean) 1605 Music Box (Dungeon) 1606 Music Box (Plantera) 1607 Music Box (Boss 5) 1608 Music Box (Temple) 1609 Music Box (Eclipse) 1610 Music Box (Mushrooms) 1611 Butterfly Dust 1612 Ankh Charm 1613 Ankh Shield 1.2.0.2 1614 Blue Flare 1615 Angler Fish Banner 1616 Angry Nimbus Banner 1617 Anomura Fungus Banner 1618 Antlion Banner 1619 Arapaima Banner 1620 Armored Skeleton Banner 1621 Bat Banner 1622 Bird Banner 1623 Black Recluse Banner 1624 Blood Feeder Banner 1625 Blood Jelly Banner 1626 Blood Crawler Banner 1627 Bone Serpent Banner 1628 Bunny Banner 1629 Chaos Elemental Banner 1630 Mimic Banner 1631 Clown Banner 1632 Corrupt Bunny Banner 1633 Corrupt Goldfish Banner 1634 Crab Banner 1635 Crimera Banner 1636 Crimson Axe Banner 1637 Cursed Hammer Banner 1638 Demon Banner 1639 Demon Eye Banner 1640 Derpling Banner 1641 Eater of Souls Banner 1642 Enchanted Sword Banner 1643 Zombie Eskimo Banner 1644 Face Monster Banner 1645 Floaty Gross Banner 1646 Flying Fish Banner 1647 Flying Snake Banner 1648 Frankenstein Banner 1649 Fungi Bulb Banner 1650 Fungo Fish Banner 1651 Gastropod Banner 1652 Goblin Archer Banner 1653 Goblin Sorcerer Banner 1654 Goblin Scout Banner 1655 Goblin Thief Banner 1656 Goblin Warrior Banner 1657 Goldfish Banner 1658 Harpy Banner 1659 Hellbat Banner 1660 Herpling Banner 1661 Hornet Banner 1662 Ice Elemental Banner 1663 Icy Merman Banner 1664 Fire Imp Banner 1665 Jellyfish Banner 1666 Jungle Creeper Banner 1667 Lihzahrd Banner 1668 Man Eater Banner 1669 Meteor Head Banner 1670 Moth Banner 1671 Mummy Banner 1672 Mushi Ladybug Banner 1673 Parrot Banner 1674 Pigron Banner 1675 Piranha Banner 1676 Pirate Banner 1677 Pixie Banner 1678 Raincoat Zombie Banner 1679 Reaper Banner 1680 Shark Banner 1681 Skeleton Banner 1682 Skeleton Mage Banner 1683 Slime Banner 1684 Snow Flinx Banner 1685 Spider Banner 1686 Spore Zombie Banner 1687 Swamp Thing Banner 1688 Tortoise Banner 1689 Toxic Sludge Banner 1690 Umbrella Slime Banner 1691 Unicorn Banner 1692 Vampire Banner 1693 Vulture Banner 1694 Nypmh Banner 1695 Werewolf Banner 1696 Wolf Banner 1697 World Feeder Banner 1698 Worm Banner 1699 Wraith Banner 1700 Wyvern Banner 1701 Zombie Banner 1702 Glass Platform 1703 Glass Chair 1704 Golden Chair 1705 Golden Toilet 1706 Bar Stool 1707 Honey Chair 1708 Steam Punk Chair 1709 Glass Door 1710 Golden Door 1711 Honey Door 1712 Steam Punk Door 1713 Glass Table 1714 Banquet Table 1715 Bar 1716 Golden Table 1717 Honey Table 1718 Steam Punk Table 1719 Glass Bed 1720 Golden Bed 1721 Honey Bed 1722 Steam Punk Bed 1723 Living Wood Wall 1724 Fart in a Jar 1.2.1 1725 Pumpkin 1726 Pumpkin Wall 1727 Hay 1728 Hay Wall 1729 Spooky Wood 1730 Spooky Wood Wall 1731 Pumpkin Helmet 1732 Pumpkin Breastplate 1733 Pumpkin Leggings 1734 Candy Apple 1735 Soul Cake 1736 Nurse Hat 1737 Nurse Shirt 1738 Nurse Pants 1739 Wizard's Hat 1740 Guy Fawkes Mask 1741 Dye Trader Robe 1742 Steam Punk Goggles 1743 Cyborg Helmet 1744 Cyborg Shirt 1745 Cyborg Pants 1746 Creeper Mask 1747 Creeper Shirt 1748 Creeper Pants 1749 Cat Mask 1750 Cat Shirt 1751 Cat Pants 1752 Ghost Mask 1753 Ghost Shirt 1754 Pumpkin Mask 1755 Pumpkin Shirt 1756 Pumpkin Pants 1757 Robot Mask 1758 Robot Shirt 1759 Robot Pants 1760 Unicorn Mask 1761 Unicorn Shirt 1762 Unicorn Pants 1763 Vampire Mask 1764 Vampire Shirt 1765 Vampire Pants 1766 Witch Hat 1767 Leprechaun Hat 1768 Leprechaun Shirt 1769 Leprechaun Pants 1770 Pixie Shirt 1771 Pixie Pants 1772 Princess Hat 1774 Goodie Bag 1775 Witch Dress 1776 Witch Boots 1777 Bride of Frankenstein Mask 1778 Bride of Frankenstein Dress 1779 Karate Tortoise Mask 1780 Karate Tortoise Shirt 1781 Karate Tortoise Pants 1782 Candy Corn Rifle 1783 Candy Corn 1784 Jack 'O Lantern Launcher 1785 Explosive Jack 'O Lantern 1786 Sickle 1787 Pumpkin Pie 1788 Scarecrow Hat 1789 Scarecrow Shirt 1790 Scarecrow Pants 1791 Cauldron 1792 Pumpkin Chair 1793 Pumpkin Door 1794 Pumpkin Table 1795 Pumpkin Work Bench 1796 Pumpkin Platform 1797 Tattered Fairy Wings 1798 Spider Egg 1799 Magical Pumpkin Seed 1800 Bat Hook 1801 Bat Scepter 1802 Raven Staff 1803 Jungle Key Mold 1804 Corruption Key Mold 1805 Crimson Key Mold 1806 Hallowed Key Mold 1807 Frozen Key Mold 1808 Hanging Jack 'O Lantern 1809 Rotten Egg 1810 Unlucky Yarn 1811 Black Fairy Dust 1812 Jackelier 1813 Jack 'O Lantern 1814 Spooky Chair 1815 Spooky Door 1816 Spooky Table 1817 Spooky Work Bench 1818 Spooky Platform 1819 Reaper Hood 1820 Reaper Robe 1821 Fox Mask 1822 Fox Shirt 1823 Fox Pants 1824 Cat Ears 1825 Bloody Machete 1826 The Horseman's Blade 1827 Bladed Glove 1828 Pumpkin Seed 1829 Spooky Hook 1830 Spooky Wings 1831 Spooky Twig 1832 Spooky Helmet 1833 Spooky Breastplate 1834 Spooky Leggings 1835 Stake Launcher 1836 Stake 1837 Cursed Sapling 1838 Space Creature Mask 1839 Space Creature Shirt 1840 Space Creature Pants 1841 Wolf Mask 1842 Wolf Shirt 1843 Wolf Pants 1844 Pumpkin Moon Medallion 1845 Necromantic Scroll 1846 Jacking Skeletron 1847 Bitter Harvest 1848 Blood Moon Countess 1849 Hallow's Eve 1850 Morbid Curiosity 1851 Treasure Hunter Shirt 1852 Treasure Hunter Pants 1853 Dryad Coverings 1854 Dryad Loincloth 1855 Mourning Wood Trophy 1856 Pumpking Trophy 1857 Jack 'O Lantern Mask 1.2.1.2 1.2.2 1867 Candy Cane 1868 Sugar Plum 1872 1873 Christmas Tree 1874 Star Topper 1 1875 Star Topper 2 1876 Star Topper 3 1877 Bow Topper 1878 White Garland 1879 White and Red Garland 1880 Red Garland 1881 Red and Green Garland 1882 Green Garland 1883 Green and White Garland 1884 Multicolored Bulb 1885 Red Bulb 1886 Yellow Bulb 1887 Green Bulb 1888 Red and Green Bulb 1889 Yellow and Green Bulb 1890 Red and Yellow Bulb 1891 White Bulb 1892 White and Red Bulb 1893 White and Yellow Bulb 1894 White and Green Bulb 1895 Multicolored Lights 1896 Red Lights 1897 Green Lights 1898 Blue Lights 1899 Yellow Lights 1900 Red and Yellow Lights 1901 Red and Green Lights 1902 Yellow and Green Lights 1903 Blue and Green Lights 1904 Red and Blue Lights 1905 Blue and Yellow Lights 1906 Giant Bow 1907 Reindeer Antlers 1908 Holly 1909 Candy Cane Sword 1910 Elf Melter 1911 Christmas Pudding 1912 Eggnog 1913 Star Anise 1914 Reindeer Bells 1915 Candy Cane Hook 1916 Christmas Hook 1917 Candy Cane Pickaxe 1918 Fruitcake Chakram 1919 Sugar Cookie 1920 Gingerbread Cookie 1921 Hand Warmer 1922 Coal 1923 Toolbox 1924 Pine Door 1925 Pine Chair 1926 Pine Table 1927 Dog Whistle 1928 Christmas Tree Sword 1929 Chain Gun 1930 Razorpine 1931 Blizzard Staff 1932 Mrs. Clause Hat 1933 Mrs. Clause Shirt 1934 Mrs. Clause Heels 1935 Parka Hood 1936 Parka Coat 1937 Parka Pants 1938 Snow Hat 1939 Ugly Sweater 1940 Tree Mask 1941 Tree Shirt 1942 Tree Trunks 1943 Elf Hat 1944 Elf Shirt 1945 Elf Pants 1946 Snowman Cannon 1947 North Pole 1948 Christmas Tree Wallpaper 1949 Ornament Wallpaper 1950 Candy Cane Wallpaper 1951 Festive Wallpaper 1952 Stars Wallpaper 1953 Squiggles Wallpaper 1954 Snowflake Wallpaper 1955 Krampus Horn Wallpaper 1956 Bluegreen Wallpaper 1957 Grinch Finger Wallpaper 1958 Naughty Present 1959 Baby Grinch Mischief's Whistle 1960 Ice Queen Trophy 1961 Santa-NK1 Trophy 1962 Everscream Trophy 1963 Music Box (Pumpkin Moon) 1964 Music Box (Alt Underground) 1965 Music Box (Frost Moon) 1.2.3 1977 Краска для волос Жизнь 1978 Краска для волос Мана 1979 Краска для волос Глубина 1980 Краска для волос Деньги 1981 Краска для волос Время 1982 Краска для волос Коммандная 1983 Краска для волос Биом 1984 Краска для волос Вечеринка 1985 Краска для волос Радуга 1986 Краска для волос Скорость 1.2.4 2295 Механическая удочка 2296 Удочка сидящей утки 2323 Зелье сердец 2324 Зелье спокойствия 2325 Зелье строителя 2329 Зелье придчувствия 2330 Фиолетовая рыба-дубина 2331 Обсидиановая рыба-меч 2332 Рыба-меч 2334 Деревяный ящик 2335 Железный ящик 2336 Золотой ящик 2340 рельсы 2361 Медовый шлем 2362 Медовые нагрудники 2363 Медовые поножи 2364 Жезл шершней 2370 Паучий шлем 2371 Паучий нагрудник 2372 Паучьи поножи 2420 Рыба-зефир 2422 Раскалённая удочка 2428 ледяная морковка 2430 Скользкое седло 2431 Воск 2490 Корабль в бутылке 2492 Рельса с кнопкой 2501 Борода 2590 Коктель молотова 2609 Крылья Рыброна 2624 Цунам 2673 Трюфельный червь 2740 Кузнечик 1.2.4.1 ID мобов 40 Bone Serpent Body 41 Bone Serpent Tail 42 Hornet 43 Man Eater 44 Dead Miner 45 Tim 46 Bunny 47 Corrupt Bunny 48 Harpy 49 Cave Bat 50 King Slime 51 Jungle Bat 52 Doctor Bones 53 The Groom 54 Clothier 55 Goldfish 56 Snatcher 57 Corrupt Goldfish 58 Piranha 59 Lava Slime 60 Hellbat 61 Vulture 62 Demon 63 Blue Jellyfish 64 Pink Jellyfish 65 Shark 66 Voodoo Demon 67 Crab 68 Dungeon Guardian 69 Antlion 70 Spike Ball 71 Dungeon Slime 72 Blazing Wheel 73 Goblin Scout 74 Bird 75 Pixie 76 Unknown, output is "way spawned x time(s)." (Image File resembles a Wandering Eye) 77 Armored Skeleton 78 Mummy 79 Dark Mummy 80 Light Mummy 81 Corrupt Slime 82 Wraith 83 Cursed Hammer 84 Enchanted Sword 85 Mimic 86 Unicorn 87 Wyvern Head 88 Wyvern Legs 89 Wyvern Body 90 Wyvern Body 2 (Can live without Head/Legs/Body) 91 Wyvern Body 3 (Can live without Head/Legs/Body) 92 Wyvern Tail (Can live without Head/Legs/Body) 93 Giant Bat 94 Corruptor 95 Digger Head 96 Digger Body 97 Digger Tail 98 World Feeder Head 99 World Feeder Body 100 World Feeder Tail 101 Clinger 102 Angler Fish 103 Green Jellyfish 104 Werewolf 105 Bound Goblin 106 Bound Wizard 107 Goblin Tinkerer 108 Wizard 109 Clown 110 Skeleton Archer 111 Goblin Archer 112 Vile Spit (Corruptor projectile) 113 Wall of Flesh 114 Wall of Flesh Eye 115 The Hungry 116 The Hungry II 117 Leech Head 118 Leech Body 119 Leech Tail 120 Chaos Elemental 121 Slimer 122 Gastropod 123 Bound Mechanic 124 Mechanic 125 Retinazer 126 Spazmatism 127 Skeletron Prime 128 Prime Cannon 129 Prime Saw 130 Prime Vice 131 Prime Laser 132 Bald Zombie 133 Wandering Eye 134 The Destroyer 135 The Destroyer Body 136 The Destroyer Tail 137 Illuminant Bat 138 Illuminant Slime 139 Probe 140 Possessed Armor 141 Toxic Sludge 142 Santa Claus 143 Snowman Gangsta 144 Mister Stabby 145 Snow Balla 146 Snowman Gangsta 147 Ice Slime 148 Penguin 149 Penguin smth. 150 Ice Bat 151 Lava Bat 152 Giant Flying Fox 153 Giant Tortoise 154 Ice Tortoise 155 Wolf 156 Red Devil 157 Arapaima 158 Vampire 159 Vampire smth. 160 Truffle 161 Zombie Eskimo 162 Frankenstein 163 Black Recluse 164 Wall Creeper 165 Wall Creeper smth. 166 Swamp Thing 167 Undead Viking 168 169 Ice Elemental 170 Pigron 171 Pigron smth. 172 Rune Wizard 173 Crimera 174 Herpling 175 Angry Trapper 176 Moss Hornet 177 Derpling 178 Steampunker 179 Crimson Axe 180 Pigron smth.2 (Crimson) 181 Face Monster 182 Floaty Gross 183 Crimslime 184 Spiked Ice Slime 185 Snow Flinx 186 Large Zombie 187 Gel Zombie 188 Skull Zombie 189 Female Zombie 190 White Dilated Demon Eye 191 Demon Eye 2 192 Dilated Demon Eye 193 Green Demon Eye 194 Purple Demon Eye 195 Lost Girl 196 Nymph 197 Armored Viking 198 Lihzahrd 199 Lihzahrd smth. 200 Female Zombie 2 201 Headache Skeleton 202 Disassembled Skeleton 203 Skeleton (Armored) 204 Spiked Jungle Slime 205 Moth 206 Icy Merman 207 Dye Trader 208 Party Girl 209 Cyborg 210 Bee 211 Small Bee 212 Pirate Deckhand 213 Pirate Corsair 214 Pirate Deadeye 215 Pirate Crossbower 216 Pirate Captain 217 Cochineal Beetle 218 Cyan Beetle 219 Lac Beetle 220 Sea Snail 221 Squid 222 Queen Bee 223 Raincoat Zombie 224 Flying Fish 225 Umbrella Slime 226 Flying Snake 227 Painter 228 Witch Doctor 229 Pirate 230 Walking Goldfish 231 Hornet (Large) 232 Hornet (Eye Patch) 233 Hornet (Leaf-Covered) 234 Hornet (Spiked) 235 Hornet smth.5 236 Jungle Creeper 237 Jungle Creeper smth. 238 Black Recluse smth. 239 Blood Crawler 240 Blood Crawler smth. 241 Blood Feeder 242 Blood Jelly 243 Ice Golem 244 Rainbow Slime 245 Golem 246 Golem Head 247 Golem Fist (Left) 248 Golem Fist (Right) 249 Golem Head (Detached) 250 Angry Nimbus 251 Eyezor 252 Parrot 253 Reaper 254 Spore Zombie 255 Spore Zombie 2 256 Fungo Fish 257 Anomura Fungus 258 Mushi Ladybug 259 Fungi Bulb 260 Giant Fungi Bulb 261 Fungi Spore (Projectile fired from Giant Fungi Bulb) 262 Plantera 263 Plantera's Hook 264 Plantera's Tentacle 265 Spore 266 Brain of Cthulhu 267 Creeper 268 Ichor Sticker 269 Rusty Armored Bones 270 Rusty Armored Bones smth. 271 Rusty Armored Bones smth.2 272 Rusty Armored Bones smth.3 273 Blue Armored Bones 274 Blue Armored Bones smth. 275 Blue Armored Bones smth.2 276 Blue Armored Bones smth.3 277 Hell Armored Bones 278 Hell Armored Bones smth. 279 Hell Armored Bones smth.2 280 Hell Armored Bones smth.3 281 Ragged Caster 282 Ragged Caster smth. 283 Necromancer 284 Necromancer smth. 285 Diabolist 286 Diabolist smth. 287 Bone Lee 288 Dungeon Spirit 289 Giant Cursed Skull 290 Paladin 291 Skeleton Sniper 292 Tactical Skeleton 293 Skeleton Commando 294 Angry Bones 295 Angry Bones 296 Angry Bones 297 Blue Jay 298 Cardinal 299 Squirrel 300 Mouse 301 Raven 302 Costumed Slime 303 Costumed Bunny 304 Hoppin' Jack 305 Scarecrow 306 Scarecrow smth. 307 Scarecrow smth.2 308 Scarecrow smth.3 309 Scarecrow smth.4 310 Scarecrow smth.5 311 Scarecrow smth.6 312 Scarecrow smth.7 313 Scarecrow smth.8 314 Scarecrow smth.9 315 Headless Horseman 316 Ghost 317 Costumed Demon Eye 318 Costumed Demon Eye 2 319 Costumed Zombie (Nurse) 320 Superhero Zombie 321 Pixie Zombie 322 Costumed Skeleton 323 Costumed Skeleton 2 324 Costumed Skeleton 3 325 Mourning Wood 326 Splinterling 327 Pumpking 328 Pumpking Hand 329 Hellhound 330 Poltergeist 331 Red Christmas Zombie 332 Green Christmas Zombie 333 White Ribbon Slime 334 Yellow Ribbon Slime 335 Green Ribbon Slime 336 Red Ribbon Slime 337 Christmas Bunny 338 Zombie Elf 339 Zombie Elf 340 Zombie Elf 341 Present Mimic 342 Gingerbread Man 343 Yeti 344 Everscream 345 Ice Queen 346 Santa-NK1 347 Elf Copter 348 Nutcracker 349 Nutcracker 350 Elf Archer 351 Krampus 352 Flocko 370 герцог рыброн ID бафов и дебафов Справа от времени, находится изображение предмета, дающего защиту от данного дебафа 71 Дополнительный эффект оружия: яд 72 Дополнительный эффект оружия: дополнительные моменты73 Weapon Imbue: Cursed Flames Melee attacks inflict enemies with cursed flames 74 Weapon Imbue: Fire Melee attacks set enemies on fire 75 Weapon Imbue: Gold Melee attacks make enemies drop more gold 76 Weapon Imbue: Ichor Melee attacks decrease enemies defense 77 Weapon Imbue: Nanites Melee attacks confuse enemies 78 Weapon Imbue: Confetti Melee attacks cause confetti to appear 79 Weapon Imbue: Poison Melee attacks poison enemies 80 Blackout Light vision severely reduced 81 Pet Spider A spider is following you 82 Squashling A squashling is following you 83 Ravens The ravens will attack your enemies 84 Black Cat A black kitty is following you 85 Cursed Sapling A cursed sapling is following you 86 Water Candle Increased monster spawn rate 87 Campfire Life regen is slightly increased 88 Chaos State Using the Rod of Discord will take life 89 Heart Lamp Life regen is increased en:Data_IDs |} Категория:Механика игры